


Choose your enemy wisely

by Katrinka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinka/pseuds/Katrinka
Summary: Resistance left the Known Space and hide somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Part of the First Order fleet is trying to find them with help of the Empire but they are not successful. When General Hux got information that the most famous imperial Grand Admiral has offspring, he comes with a plan which can help him with more than one problem.Written for Thrawn Appreciation Week 2018, prompt: Family.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider that English is not my native language. If you find some errors, please send me a message with explanation and I will correct them. ;)
> 
> Secondly, I was playing with idea that after the Battle of Jakku a part of the Galactic Empire retreated into the Unknown Regions and founded their Empire which later became the First Order. But not all of them followed the First Order back to the Known Galaxy. They stayed there, proud Imperials still serving the Empire. And they are not very fond of the young First Order General, who claims to carry the Legacy of the Galactic Empire and request their help. For them, the Empire is alive. They are the Empire.

_Superior_ , the proud of the First Order Navy, was floating through never ending darkness. Black hole cluster few light-years away made sure that all light was gone before it could reach this part of space. Thanks to that they were at the edge of radio transmission as well. Few parsecs closer to the cluster and even radio waves were gone. This was the best place to hide a military base. But they have been here for there weeks already and no signs of Resistance. On the other hand they have already found out that this place is full of pirates and other existences looking for a hide. For _Superior,_ they were only annoying insects. What was more irritating was this never ending search for needle in the haystack. Or two photons in the black holes cluster. Or Resistance base in the Unknown Regions although they got help from the rest of the Galactic Empire which was still holding positions far away from the Known Galaxy.

General Fel has given him one part of his fleet including its commanding officer. Most of its crew were native inhabitants of this area. Their knowledge was very useful but only if they were willing to share it. They usually forget to mention some crucial part. Such as that natives of a planet indeed are in the preindustrial phase and they would be no challenge for his stormtroopers but since human meat was considered to be a delicates, their primitive weapons could do a lot of harm if their holders have the right motivation. Or that the planet they wanted to use as a temporary base for their Holonet repeater was uninhabited but imperial records forgot to mention that there was also the Chiss Ascendancy listening post hidden under one of polar caps and the First Order presence almost caused intergalactic accident. Their imperial allies sent them there with hope that Chiss will panic with Dreadnought above their heads and reveal their cover. And the fact that they were spying on the Empire.

Their commanding officer was very clever and also the most stubborn, big-headed and irritating person he has ever met during his military service. Commodore Martinow was also the one who suggested searching in this particular part of space. He was wondering if there were carrying another dirty work for Commodore which will end up with further humiliation of _Superior_ crew and general himself.

 _Stop thinking like that_ , he ordered himself. _You are getting paranoid._

_If he at least knows if the rebels are still alive or some group of barbaric inhabitants who are common out there got them first and stewed them for dinner._

_Beep_.

“Sir, a new report from our intelligence has arrived.” That was voice of his personal assistant.

"Very well. Any news about Resistance activity?”

”No, sir. This is regarding your personal request you had ten days ago."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. It was the second best thing he wanted to hear this evening.

"Send it to my office, lieutenant. Hux out."

 

The personal request his assistant was speaking about was based on the information which commodore Martinow let slip exactly ten days ago. It was about one of the most famous imperial Grand Admiral and the possibility that he could have children. Somewhere in the Unknown Regions, hidden from his enemies. At first he thought that commodore was joking. The best strategist the old Empire had was also a father? Ridiculous. Also the tone which commodore used suggested that Martinow was just making fun of him. Apparently not.

He opened the file they sent him. Three children. It was more than he could wish for. And none of them at any important military position. Excellent. Naturally, the very first thing he ordered was to check all Chiss at the high positions within the Imperial Fleet hierarchy. Where else would you start looking for offsprings of a military genius? They found nothing, not even a single hint. That gave him hope that his plan could be successful. The plan was simple. Find son of Grand Admiral Thrawn himself, offer him a place within the First Order military and use his strategic skills in Hux's own favor. The Grand Admiral was known as genius not only in the military field. And Hux desperately needed any support he could get to take down the Supreme Leader.

 _So let's start_ , he told himself.

He scrolled through information he got. It looked that his people sliced into database of some kind of health insurance company. Diagnosis, diseases, medications, everything was inside. The eldest child, daughter, is currently working at a general hospital as head of surgery department in the capital of the Empire. Interesting, but doctors are not exactly known for leading battles. That left two options. The middle child, also daughter, and she is.... WHAT? Teacher at the elementary school. Also useless until they need to teach some children how to count how many pieces of fruit is in a compote jar. That left one last option. The third child was son. Finally. One would expected that prototype of military commander as Thrawn was would have at least one son to carry his legacy. He continued to read Thrawn’s son file. Rank lieutenant commander. That looked promising. He is stationed at Jabbras shipyards. As head of an engineering department. Great. It explains the amused smirk which Commodore Martinow had when telling him the information. Maybe, there is still some possibility that Thrawn’s son, Thrass, inherited at least a small piece of his father's geniality. It could be still worth trying.

The second beep of his commlink interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hux here."

"Communication, sir. We have just received call from _Harpy_. They wish to speak with you."

 _Harpy._ Martinow’s flagship. Fitting name for this ship and even more for her commander.

"Tell them I am busy."

"I did, sir. But they anticipated it and told me that Commodore Martinow wishes to speak with you." _Speaking about the devil._

"Tell them that I am busy and off duty. They may speak to any of my officer who is on duty or call in the morning. Hux out."

 _Off duty,_ he thought. _Ship commander is never of duty._ He knows it and he was pretty sure that Commodor knows it as well. But he stop counting how many time Martinow used this excuse as why not to speak with him.

Silence was in the room for exactly three minutes.

"I am really sorry to interrupt you again, sir. But _Harpy_ is calling us. It is Commodore Martinow herself, sir." He can almost feel fear in voice of the communication officer. Apparently, she got direct order from commodore. Here was even a joke: Why is better to get angry General Hux than Commodore Martinow? General will shoot you on the spot, Commodore will make you suffer for the rest of your life.

"Put it through, officer. But no need to hurry."

"Yes, sir. Connection will be established in about 40 seconds. It has one of the highest encryption. Communication out." What is going on here? Did she find the Resistance base? It would suits her, throwing the First Order General into the face that he wasn't able to do it himself. He was almost getting paranoid if she didn't send him here, in the middle of nowhere, on purpose. Computer console blinked twice and after that the screen came alive.

Image was two dimensional, of course, no need to waste money on holographic transmission which was really slowly with this level of encryption. On the other side was quite attractive woman, around thirty years old, ginger hair, blue eyes and pale complexion full of freckles. And her normally full lips pressed together in a thin line. Commodore Martinow.

He let her wait for a moment. No reaction.

"Good evening Commodore, it is such a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" She looked that she didn't believe him a single word.

"Do you have any issues with a long range communication? I understand that it can be complicated for your devices. They are not designed for operation so close to the black holes cluster." She was openly mocking him.

 _One day_ , he told himself, one day, _he will make her pay._

"Our communication is all right, no need to worry."

"Good." _Did she really look a little bit more relaxed than before? Or was he just imaging things?_

"I have here one person who wishes to speak with you immediately. My communication officer has him on standby and this person is waiting for 5 minutes already. I recommend you to take this call immediately."

"You recommend me to take somebody's call?" _She must got insane._ "I am a General, Commodore, maybe, you should remember that. This is my recommendation."

"General, I will not repeat myself. I recommend you to take this call. Or should I remind you that I do serve in _Imperial Military_?" The stress she put on words "Imperial military" was pretty obvious.

He was getting annoyed as always when he sees her for longer time than one minute.

"Who is that? Who can be so important to disturb a First Order General during night hours and get imperial Commodore to threaten my staff?"

"The name is not going to help you, General."

"Please, try it, Commodore." Response was one word which sounded like random vocals puts together. Now, she was really making fun of him.

"I told you, general. This name tells you nothing. You 'we are carrying the empire legacy' people are constantly forgetting history of the very Empire you claim to follow. Martinow out."

The screen went black again and let General confused. No, the name, it could not be. It is impossible.

 _Beep._  

He pressed the commlink button with shaking hand.

"Communication, sir."

"Go ahead, officer."

"Sir, _Harpy_ is transmitting some long range signal of unknown origin. It seems that this signal is only rerouted through _Harpy_. They claim that you know about it."

"Put it through, officer."

"Yes Sir, connection will be established in approximately one minute. We apologize for any inconvenience during your call sir, this signal is really hard to amplify."

"It is all right, officer." Then the ship intercom went silent again.

The computer screen indicated incoming transmission. _Now or never,_ he thought when he accepted the call.

"Good evening, General Hux," said cultivated voice of elderly chiss who appeared on the screen. "I believe that there is no need to introduce myself. I am Mitth'raw'nuruodo. But you will know me as Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

“Of course I heard about you, Sir. You are almost a legend. To what do I owe this honour?” General was trying very hard not to look like teenager who meets his idol right now.

“I will keep it short. I am aware that you are gathering information about my family. I can only assume what your intentions are, but I can imagine some reasons why would you do something like that.”

“But Sir, you must be mistaken,” the human male needed all self-control he had to say it as calm as possible. And he succeeded, almost. But almost is not enough when it comes to former Grand Admiral. The look in his red-glowing eyes could kill.

“How do you explain this, General? Somebody stole a part of the database from the Imperial Capital. Interesting part is that they stole only medical records. Records of Chiss citizen of the Empire who anytime during their lives were somehow connected with a military health care program. This database was transmitted three times before it ended up in Celerian system. Second planet, to be precise. The planet which is inhabited but native species are very far from managing such transmission. They are also far away from discovering electricity, to be precise. After twelve hours there were another transmission which was rerouted five times before it disappeared somewhere near black holes cluster. That wouldn’t be suspicious if the signal after the second transmission wasn’t modulated with the First Order military carrier wave. And because one week ago was somebody sneaking through files of all chiss officer with higher rank than commander and their possible connection with me, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. And remember General, one of the things I hate most are liars. The the thing I hate the most are people who are lying directly to my face. You will let my family alone. You won’t try to contact them, to speak with them and also no attempt to interfere with their lives, in any way. Or you will find out that all the threats in the Unknown Regions are nothing in comparison with me. Am I clear, General?”

General was as white as clear piece of flimsy. He had remind himself that he should breath. Oxygen is quite important for a human being.

“Yes, Sir. Of course. I have no intention to harm them, I was just considering the best interests of the First Order,” he was getting his self-confidence again. “And the Empire, of course. The Empire you helped to build, Sir.”

Thrawn made sound which sounded like a hiss.

“Liar. I should let you to your faith. But, for the good of the Empire, I will give you one advice. Only one. Everything, really everything you need to bring down this new Rebelion you have all the time right under your nose. Think about it.” And he gave him a look which he usually used for very stupid child. Or cadet, it depends on situation. “I hope that I don’t have do contact you again. Farewell, General Hux.”

With that he cut the transmission, not even waiting for Hux to reply.

* * *

 

**Abroad Start destroyer _Harpy_ , flag ship of Commodore Martinow**

“Good evening, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. I hope you accomplished everything you wanted to.”

“Of course I did, Commodore. But there is still one thing left before I can return back to my retirement.”

“And it is, Sir?”

“One can be wondering how did General Hux got the idea about possibility that I could have a family. I made sure there in no actual connection between them and Grand Admiral Thrawn. The only explanation it that somebody gave him this information.”

Commodore thought for few seconds. There was no point in lying to Thrawn. She knew it, all his former students knew it.

“I am sorry, Sir. I could possibly let something slip which gave him a hint. This is not going to repeat.” Said Commodore and she was trying not to blush. Which was quite impossible with the plain complexion all ginger people have. Definitely not if you put it together with chiss almost infrared sight.

“Of course, Commodore. At least you are not trying to lie to me.” Thrawn has a little smile at his lip. Somebody could say that he even looked amused. He continued: “Am I right with the assumption that this is a part of the little game you play with General Hux?”

“I am sorry, Sir, but I don’t understand what do you…” the looked she got from the chiss on the other side made her stop in the middle of the sentence. She felt like a teenager who got caught by her parents. _This was not going to work._ “Yes, Sir.”

“Did you used the information you had about my family to this game? Because you were sure that I would find out and I would have no other option than to threaten him because otherwise he would include them into his plane to get more power than he already has? Answer me!” His face was still unreadable as always but his voice said otherwise.

She swallowed the rest of dignity she had left. “Yes, Sir.”

It worked, his expression was slowly changing into chiss equivalent of satisfaction.

“Officer Martinow, should I remember you who you are? Do not answer, I will do it myself. I don’t care how many reasons you have to hate the Empire or the First Order. You are an imperial officer trained in the way of chiss warriors. Chiss warrior does not question orders. Chiss warrior obeys them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” His unreadable mask was back in place.

“I dare say that you have orders from General Fel himself. Would you mind to share them with me?”

“Of course, Sir.”

She knew exactly where he was leading this conversation. She feels like a teenager caught in the act who was getting lecture from her parents. This was humiliating. As humiliating as only Thrawn punishment can be.

“I am under order to help our allies from the First Order to localize possible Resistance base or bases which can be hidden in the Unknown Regions, specifically within borders of the Empire and in neutral zones. I should also share good will to strengthen cooperation between our regimes.”

After a moment of silence she added. “I understand, Sir. This will not repeat.”

“In that case, Commodore, all my today goals were accomplished. I wish you good night, Anastasia.”

“Good night, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” And the connection was closed.

Of course she didn't mention orders she had got from syndic Vanto during her conversation with the Grand Admiral. Orders to ensure that the First Order looks as incapable as possible. Goal was that the fractions within the Empire, which see the only possible future in reunion with the First Order or directly as the Empire becoming part of the First Order, will lose all arguments they had about First Order power dominance. And the Supreme Leader helped them by sending the head of the whole First Order military who, until now, took every bait he got from her. Syndic Vanto couldn't wish more.

* * *

 

**Half an hour later, abroad _Superior_**

Beep announced new incoming message in General Hux’s quarters.

 _It will better be important_ , he thought for himself. Otherwise he would release his anger on the _Superior's_ first officer who was right now in charge on the bridge. He opened the folder with unread messages and selected the one on the top. It was sent with the highest priority under the encryption of Commodore Martinow.

OK, this definitely got his attention. He read the first two rows and his jaw dropped.

The message contained the exact location of the Resistance base. She even enclosed holoscans from higher orbit. They were not more that two days old. He had known it. She was playing with him all the time. He will make her pay for this delay. But revenge could wait. He reached for the nearest commlink.

"Hux to the bridge. How long will it take to get to the coordinates I am sending you right now?”

“Exactly two hours twenty three minutes, Sir.”

This was the answer he wanted to hear.

“Very well. Prepare for light speed. Jump when ready. I want the whole ship full ready for combat in exactly two hours.”

“Aye, Sir.” He felt that he was getting excited. Three hours. Three hours and this martyrdom will be over. He will finally catch these little rebels and end this so called Resistance. He will interrogate the leaders himself and make them pay for all humiliation they caused him. All humiliation Commodore Martinow caused him. He felt that his mood was improving.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, paranoia is a good thing. Especially when you deal with Commodore Martinow.  
> The second chapter which is not connected to the Thrawn appreciation week anymore.

**In the meantime, abroad _Harpy_**

It was already past 10 pm. Normally, the night shift would be on duty and Harpy's first officer, Vilit'aran’o, would be in charge. But not today. Commodore Martinow ordered the whole ship to be on standby. It has been the second day already. Captain Niriz was sitting in her chair, half listening to a reports of Harpy's starfighter corps commander. He was afraid which impact the two days state of constant battle readiness has on his pilots. She perfectly understood him. Two days of being on stand-by, Iack of sleep and not being sure what are they waiting for was taking its tax from everybody. Except commodore, of course.

She was in her office, accepting encrypted calls and from time to time doing random inspections to remind them that she was still here. At least she knew what are they waiting for. She told it to the Captain, of course, and she had to admit that commodore has a very good reason not to tell anyone else. It was about politic and she was told that if anything goes wrong, she and commodore will hang together at the nearest tree, said with the old army words. And she was ready to bring this sacrifice for the future of the Galactic Empire, nothing less. She made a face and continue listening to reports. The hiss signalized that somebody entered the bridge.

“Commodore on the bridge,” said the first officer and bridge felt in silence. All officers were focusing on their work even more than before, if it was possible. Commodore stopped right behind captain’s chair.

“Commander, if believe that I find a solution for your concern.” If the commander was surprised by commodores entry entry into the conversation, he didn't show it.

“Can we finally blow up something?” asked voice from comm which was placed on the armchair. Commodore ignored the need to roll her eyes.

_Apparently, it doesn't matter how high through ranks one gets, flyboy always stays flyboy._

 “Not yet, Commander. But soon.” she said to the comm. The second sentence was for the whole crew on the bridge and especially for a comm officer.

 

“Battle alert. Send message to the _Tricker_ that they are clear to go. They are on orbit around planetoid SN-6479. We will join them shortly. Jump to the light speed as soon as possible.” The last command was still hanging in the air when the _Imperial - class_ Star destroyer jumped into light speed.

“ETA?”

“Sixteen minutes, Commodore,” answered helmsman immediately. Commodore went at the end of the ramp and stopped in front of the bridge main window.

She took her commlink from a pocket and dialed frequency of Commander Grey, the highest ranking officer of Starfighter command abroad.

“Grey here.”

“What is your status, Commander?”

“Ready as required, Madam. Any information what should we expected out there?”

His curiosity was understandable. Nobody abroad _Harpy_ , except commodore and captain, doesn't know what were they waiting for.

_Let's drop the bomb._

“From what I know, commander, X-wings, A-wings and other junks which is the Resistance able to get into the space. As soon as attack starts, they will try to escape by any means. There is already an interdictor in place to prevent them from escaping. _Tricker_ is clocked in the higher orbit. Please instruct all your pilots to pay attention to reports about her position, I don't want any of our fighters to crash with her. Four squadrons should be more than enough to face whatever the Resistance can send. Your goal is to disable their ships if possible, but destruction is acceptable to prevent escaping. Other squadrons on standby as required before. I want to have everything cleaned right after the battle. No signs of dog fight on the orbit, Commander.

You are authorized to use as much force as is required. I also want all these done until 70 minutes after our arrival. Time is crucial, Commander. Please, inform all of your pilots.”

Commander knows her for quite a long time. One should say that they were almost friend. Commodore definitely has a weakness for fighter pilots which was not surprising giving her family background. So there was no way Commander could miss an urgency in her voice.

“Understood, Commodore. May I be so bold and ask you what is about to happen when, you know, everything goes south?”

 _Sometimes, I really do give my officers too much space_ , thought Commodore Martinow. _Just right now, for example._

“If everything goes south, Commander, we have much bigger problem than the Resistance. Our main concern would be the _Superior_.”

There was silence for a while on the other side of the line. After that, Commander broke it.

“Understood, Commodore. I will remind my people that they are one of the best the Empire has to offer. We won’t fail you, Commodore. Grey out.”

 

 _We won’t fail you, Commodore. It was so reassuring_ , thought Martinow. _But I am afraid that I could fail you. All of you._

She looked into the lights of hyperspace right on the other side of the bridge window. She has ultimate trust into her people. The trust superior officer need to have if he, or she, is planning something which would be considered as a mutiny.

 

She heart light footsteps and she knew that Capitan Niriz joined her. _Hapry_ , the name of this ship, wasn’t choose by accident. She never has a male captain. Always there was a woman, _Harpy_ -one, that was the nickname Martinow got during her command of _Hapry_. The title Capitan Niriz inherited. It was quite a contrast. The fire power of _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyer commanded by blond woman who wasn’t even higher than 160 cm. Many men underestimated Capitan Niriz. It was her advantage. One of her secret weapons. Anastasia has known her since they were the only two female senior officers abroad _Admonitor_. They shared similar fate, had similar problems and when Martinow was looking for the first officer, somebody who can captain trust with her own life and lives of her crew, she was sure that she is looking at the right person. Niriz was loyal behind her grave, she was grateful for the opportunity she got under the Capitan Martinow and even more when she appointed her as commanding officer of _Harpy_. Again a will of two grand admirals, both men to say.  

 

“All stations are ready, Commodore. Stop time six minutes thirty two seconds.” The tone she used suggested that she is proud of her crew.

“Thank you, Captain.” Commodore said and continued to stare into the space outside the ship. She looked more tense that she usually did before battles. Captain knew that this is not time to ask questions. If commodore wanted to share some informations and feelings with her, she would have done it by herself. Or not at all.

“I am thinking, Dia. About the Empire and all it represents. About future. And what we do right now.” Commodore used quiet voice that no crewman who wander around would be able to hear her.

“The politicians?” ask Capitan Niriz, desperate the fact that she was quite certain what the answer would be.

“Of course,” she sight. “All meetings, deals, offers and contra-offers and they decided two minutes after I called the whole mission off.”

“So, it really happened. We are going against the First Order.”

There was utter disbelief in captain’s voice. The Empire doesn’t have military power to face the First Order. Not right now. Never-ending wars which was part of life in the Unknown Regions took their price. It was the reason why part of the Imperial Military officers were excited about the idea of joining the Empire together with the First Order. And given the fascination the First Order has for the Galactic Empire, they will be accepted with open arms. Commodore knew that. She could see that in eyes of General Hux, he envied her the olive green uniform. He was son of a man who wanted to rebuild the old Empire into something better, bigger. And his vision was turned down by the Imperial loyal to Thrawn. He must have a very mixed feelings about Imperial help he got. The people he admired as a child, the very some people who he wanted to follow himself, turned him down as they did to his father. And now they are going to betray him. It took Grand Admiral Parck very long time to persuade at least the members of High Command that the First Order is not a solution for their problems but ultimate threat to their vision of better Galactic Empire here, in the Unknown Regions.

“Maybe, it is our future,” told Captain into the silence which was on the bridge right now.

“Or,” answered Commodore “it is the first nail into the coffin of the Galactic Empire.”

Commodore turned her face to the Captain.

“I have one task for you. I was called back to the Capital. I will leave as soon as battle is over with Tricker and all hostages. You will stay with the _Harpy_. I believe in your abilities. Your goal is to delay the First Order as long as possible. At least for the time _Tricker_ needs to get to the shipyards on Sotrava III.”

Captain looked scared for a moment.

“But, Commodore, you will let me there with General Hux. I... I am not sure I can handle him,” she stuttered out.

“I don’t expect you to stop him. He will be angry. He will probably get crazy about it. You should only distract him long enough to buy us some time. He is a young man, he can be distract easily.”

 

Captain was paler than normal and she stared at her superior officer in utter disbelief. _Did she really suggested that? She will let her here with this man who scares her in her dreams, a very angry and ruthless man, to be honest. Just after another of his failure? And as a solution she suggest what? Distract him? It couldn’t be happening._

“Captain, I believe in you and your abilities to do what is necessary to do. Whatever it takes. For the good of the Empire.” She looked at her for a moment and added after that:

“You should return to your men, Captain. It is not good for their morals when their captain is whispering something with me right before the battle.”

 And commodore left the her place near the main bridge window and start her walk around the bridge for the last inspection.


	3. Attack

**Resistance base, planetoid SN-6479**

Poe Dameron, acting leader of the Resistance, was one of the happiest man in the whole galaxy. The main reason was the pink - skinned twi’lek female in his arms. His tongue deep in her mouth, dancing with her own in an ancient dance. His right hand gently caressing her lekku when his other hand was slowly unzipping her orange jumpsuit. She didn’t protest, quite the contrary. She started kissing him even more hungrily. He slowly removed the jumpsuit from her shoulders and let it slide to her waist. He pressed her lightly against his bed and she took a hint. They broke the kiss and he started unzipping his jacket. She help him to remove his shirt and he joined her in the bed. She pressed her against his and she moaned into his mouth. He was sure that she can feel the reaction of his body to her presence. _Of course she did_ , he thought when her hands moved alongside his sides to the belt of his trousers. And in the same moment when her hands reached their destination the whole world around started shaking. _No, not now_ , he thought. _Please, don’t tell me that this stupid planetoid has also earthquakes._ He tried to ignore it but it was getting stronger and stronger.

 He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful pink face with two lekkus. Except the fact that she was screaming at him. _At least, she stoped shaking with him._

 “You kriffing drunk idiot, wake up!,” her voice was mixed with the sound of alarms.

 _Alarm? It wasn’t necessary_ , he thought. _If she wanted me to stop, she should have asked me, no need to trigger the alarm and woke up the whole base._ His head was about to explode and he wasn’t sure if the screaming alarm always used to be that loud. He looked confused at his companion who was trying to steal his blanket. He did everything to stop her because he wasn’t sure if he was naked or not. To be honest, he had also no idea how he got into the bed at the first place. It seemed that the fruit smelling transparent liqueur was stronger than he had thought. He tried to sit but he left this idea immediately because his stomach had a different opinion. She used his momentary distraction and finally stole his blanket. Thanks to all gods who reside in this part of the galaxy, he was clad. He was even sleeping in his boots on to be exact.

“What is going on?” he managed to say, ignoring a fact that his mouth turned into desert during the night.

She stared at him in utter disbelief. “The First Order is going on. Wake up or I will let you here.”

His brain still wasn’t fully operational. He rose one eyebrow. “And how did they found us?” he asked.

“Stay a while and you can ask them yourself, “ she said and turned on the heel toward the exit. He rose from bed, _a very bad idea_ , and staggered toward the door.

In the corridor was everything illuminated by red light. She turned right and headed toward a hangar. He followed her much slower. After few steps he lost a fight with his own stomach and leaned against the wall, vomiting. After a moment when he was sure that he saw his dinner from two days ago and white dots finally disappeared from his vision, he run through abandoned corridors and with each step getting closer to his X - wing. Desperate the fact that he had no idea how he will get into the cockpit.

 

Finn, former Stormtrooper was standing in front of a tactical display in the main command room. Outside was never ending darkness, no moonlight, no stars. The black holes cluster absorbed all light. He wasn’t able to see the incoming troops transporters but he would swear that he felt them. Four transporters escorted by one squadron of smaller dots, presumably TIEs. It would made sense except one thing. He has never seen an escort formation like that before. He grew up as the First Order stormtrooper, he wasn’t a tactical expert, but he did know how standard escort formations looked like. The positions of dots suggested that the TIEs were more protecting incoming troops than preparing for attack at their base. It didn’t make sense. Also, the second awkward thing was that the system of early warning didn’t detect them. Just like ghosts they appeared in the atmosphere. No signs of capital ship. He gave one last look on the display and left.   

 

When Poe was finally sitting in his pilot chair with the belts fastened he thanked all gods that his astromech droid had already started with preflight check.

 “All right, everybody, we have to get our people from this piece of rock and they need cover,” it was voice of captain Irid Piwoc, former captain of the New Republic Starfighter Division.

She and other fourteen X - wings pilots joined them a month ago right before they run into the Unknown Regions. She used to command much bigger force but they got caught by the First Order and barely managed to escape. The rest of her unit was presumably dead. Their equipment was also much better than his own X - wing but arrived in such a bad shape that they literally had to tape some pieces together. And as her name suggested, she was Twi’lek, a beautiful pink Twi’lek. And she literally had to kick him out from his own bed. He was glad she did and he had to admit that he was in no shape to give orders. So he let her command.

 “You heard the lady,” he told his pilots. BB-8 made some noise but he wasn’t able to read the translation. Maybe it was because he saw it twice. Adrenalin was slowly flooding his body and he was getting more sober every minute. He powered up thrusters and confirmed that he is ready to take off as others were. His comm made a terrible sound indicating that somebody was awaiting him on a private channel.

“Put it through, buddy,” he instructed his astromech.

“Here is _Falcon_ , we are ready to go,” it was Finn. He was so happy to hear him. He was supposed to be on the watch right now. The fact that he was speaking with him meant that he made it safely into the hangar.

 “You escort as well, you Majesty,” he responded. “Will you lead?”

 “It would be honor,” was the answer from the other side. “But be careful, something is odd here.” He added.

 “Sorry, my head is trying to kill me. What do you mean with _odd_?”

 “I don’t know. I have learned a few things about escorting formations for troops transports and this one is none of them. It just didn’t seem to be the First Order tactic.”

 “We will see. See you in the next shelter for a drink?” He must have got more sober than he thought that he was able to joke about buying drinks.

 There was some rattle on the other side and Finn answered: “Of course, you pay. And Rey told me that you own her one as well.

 “Rey?” the surprise in his voice could be easily recognized. “She doesn’t drink.”

 “Apparently, it is never too late to start,” added Finn and he closed the connection.

 

The first star fighters were already in the air and he joined them shortly. It was scary, the nightmare of pilots, absolutely darkness. He saw light from engines of his fellow pilots as bright as if there were supernovas. His tactical display shown forty friendly dots and about thirty red marked dots. The transporters were gone, they had probably already landed. He hoped that there was nobody felt behind at the base. But the question was where were the TIEs now. On his display were only ten dots left. The answer came a few seconds later. The rain of laser bolts hit his shield from above. How did they manage to get there so quickly was a mystery. Apparently, TIEs were better equipped for a fight in the atmosphere than he thought. Some of their X - wing decided to follow attackers and he moved on their previous position in the escort formation. His stomach still didn’t like him and he was definitely in no mood for high-Gs. As they were approaching the higher layer of the atmosphere a very stunning theater presented itself. Laser bolts flying in all directions illuminated space battle in the total darkness. It was morbidly beautiful. He couldn’t move his eyes from it. But one thing forced him to recall his dialog with Finn. Something was definitely odd here. The bolts were deflected from the black fighters. The terrible realization hit him. The TIEs were equipped with shields. That gave than an advantage.

 _This is not fair_ , he thought. Also their bolts were blue instead of green ones. He wanted to warn his colleagues but at the moment when he touched the comm button two X -wings turned into fireballs.

He opened a broadcast channel: “Guys, it's gonna be worse than we thought. They have pretty impressive shields.”

“We noticed, leader. And they also look pretty ugly,” responded Red Three.

He swallowed few swear words.

“You are not supposed to like them, Three. You are supposed to shot them down,” he reminded to his pilots.

His tactical display show again only eleven dots. _What are they doing?_

“Is it only my impression or are they trying to avoid direct combat?” pointed out Green Leader.

“Maybe, they are afraid of losing,” suggested one of the former New Republic pilots. Poe still couldn’t remember his name.

 

Another batch of shoots was the only answer he got. His tactical display shown six dots right now. It appeared that they are waiting right at the edge of their sensors, undetected and waiting until they came close enough, shot half of their laser banks on them and left again. The Resistance fighters were slowly getting out of the atmosphere. Where are their friends now? They were nowhere to see.

“It’s a trap!” screamed somebody over the comm. BB-8 started some cacophony of sounds which was trying to beat  screaming alarms of his ship.

“They are everywhere, lead,” he was so focused on his tactical situation that he didn’t register whose voice it was.  The enemies fighters started to fill one quadrant of his tactical display. Three squadrons at least. More than enough to stop their escape.

“It is real hell out here, guys. Be prepared,” warned them one of red pilots who was apparently in the front of this convoy. From what he saw they successfully cut them out of their escape vector. He registered one of the enemy fighters above him, kicked the engines and with one elegant loop he leveled his altitude with the second fighter. As soon as he got him into his aiming target he pressed the button and return him the same payment he got before. In laser bolts. But they were absorbed easily by his enemy shield. He turned his X - wing half a diameter about his left wing and joined their convoy again. His enemy was trying to follow him. Too late and too slowly. Apparently, this version of TIE exchanged their maneuvering abilities for shield and heavier laser cannons. Also his tactical display shown less and less fighters as they left them behind. Maybe, they can just run away from them. He wanted to share his idea but Green leader was quicker.

“They move as quick as a pregnant banta. Is there any other escape vector we can use?”

“ Maybe,” guessed Green Seven, apparently in charge of navigation.

“I want it, now,” demanded his squadron leader.

“Transmitting in 10 seconds,” was his answer.

 

Apparently, the enemy counted the most likely escape vector and set a trap. When he got the coordinates he finally understood why there were waiting where they were. This waypoints would lead them very close to the edge of gravity well of one of omnipresent black holes. But if they get there, then can follow the edge and get to the free space and jump to the relative safeness of hyperspace. It was worth trying. The twenty two red dots who were behind his tail were a good argument for this crazy solution. He could only guess if freighters will be able to follow them quick enough.

 

“Let’s do it,” he decided and got multiple clicks as acknowledgement from his friends. Their enemies were doing their best but the distance between them and the Resistance was increasing. Slowly, but constantly. Nobody guessed that they will be desperate enough to try luck with a black hole. Or they were expecting that the black hole will do the dirty work for them. They finally got free from the atmosphere when Finn over the comm ruined his hope for relatively easy escape.

“I just got a message from our system of early warning. Something triggered proximity alarm. We may have a company.”

 _Of course_ , thought Poe, _their enemy’s mother ship arrived to help_.  The only problem could be that there was only few safe escape routes from the gravity well of black holes cluster. He hoped that his enemy doesn’t have a very detailed star charts of this system. They were two minutes away from the edge of gravity well when they finally saw the mother ship.

“The kriffing Impstar,” exhaled Green Four. He couldn't agree more. The last time he saw a ship of this class was at the academy in history book. They were quite rare during the last decade in the Known Galaxy. If some of them still existed they were decommissioned for sure. But here was one of them and she didn’t looked as decommissioned ship used to.

Weapons online, shields up and she moved in full impulse speed toward their escape vector.

“Can we make it before her, BB?” he asked his astromech. He breathed out. They will be there forty seconds before the former Imperial Star Destroyer. Not that bad. He was hypnotizing the cut down on his display. When they were only 15 seconds left he took the hyperdrive lever. Ten, nine, eight…..three, two, one, now. And _nothing_ happened.

 “What?” he demanded to know and given the number of voices he could hear over the comm he wasn’t the only one.

 “There is some gravitational anomaly which wasn't here before. I swear. It looks that this Impstar must be some kind of _Interdictor_ cruiser,” clarified the navigator, his voice very close to panicking.

 

The Impstar was getting uncomfortable close and TIEs, the standard ones, were swarming under her belly. In thirty two seconds will be the only escape route through that Star Destroyer. Two squadrons of her TIEs were already out and they have no intention to stop where they were. And we can’t forget to mention their pursuers. They we getting closer every moment. He made a decision and opened private channel to Captain Piwoc.

“It seemed that the Impstar is directly in our way and we have exactly twenty nine seconds to find out how to bring it down,” he started.

“You are insane,” she protested.

 “I take all suggestions you have. And I name is Poe, not insane,” he replied.

 “I will take my fighters and try to get their attention. You will lead the rest through the opening. See you in shelter,” she suggested. He knew that this would be suicide run. And their enemy would know that as well. Not mentioning the fact that about thirty TIE-like fighters were on their tail anyway.

 “It is suicide, I don't allow that. We will go all and together. Don’t argue, we have fourteen seconds left.” he closed the discussion.

 “How?” she protested but he had already closed the channel. She switched to to the public frequency where he was already presenting his crazy plan.

 “...over the Impstar. We will attacked their bridge section and try to do some damage. The TIEs won't made it in time and they don't expect that we are crazy enough to do this. Also maybe that they wouldn't risk hitting his allies fighters on our tail. May the force be with you all. Red with me.”

 

They spread into two attack wings, both let by one captain, freighters behind them, _Falcon_ on his right. This was crazy. That meant that he liked it. They weren’t dead yet and he was ready to teach this ex-Imperial relict one lesson. When TIE commander finally realized what their plan was, it was to late. Some of the TIEs changed their trajectory to get up around the sides of the Star Destroyer, some of them turned around and hurried toward the tail of the Star Destroyer to meet them at the other side of their capital ship. He stopped his observations and focused because the triangular shape of Star Destroyer filled his view and the dance with dead had begun. The operators of turbolaser batteries apparently didn’t like the X - wings above their heads and filled the space around them with green bolts. _This ship definitely didn’t looked decommissioned._ He turn his X - wing on its port side and immediately back to the original position. The bolts from laser tower missed him only a few centimeters. He positioned his X - wing that he was under the fire level of laser tower with clear intention to avoid its weapons and get better angel for disabling it. He was waiting for an opportunity for steep ascent when BB get his attention. His tactical display started to blink.

 “I am quite busy right now, BB,” he ignored his astromech who still thought that something is more important than avoiding laser bolts all around him. The beeping continued.

 “Ok, ok,” he surrendered. “What do you mean with disappeared? Who disappeared?”

He gave a quick look to the tactical display and didn’t believe his eyes. The TIE - like black ships turned around almost on spot and increased their velocity well behind X - wing possibilities. And hurried away from the Star Destroyer as quick as possible. From what he saw before they shouldn't be capable of this maneuver. They must be very scared about getting too close to the Impstar. Obviously, they weren’t friends with whoever was operating the Star Destroyer. He cursed himself for not paying attention when something hit him from behind. And again. After the third impact all displays went black.

 

“BB, what is going on?” He pressed reset button but nothing happened. He felt that his X- wing is slowing down until he was moving only thanks to pure inertia.

“BB?” he tried it for the second time and again, nothing. Only thing that could bring fully operational X - wing to this state was an EM blast. And a huge one. He rose his head and saw the closest X - wing flowing as helplessly and he did. The fire stopped. It was odd, without all the light again. If he remembered it correctly, X -wing system should take 90 seconds to restore all functions. He had no idea if his shield was still online. Presumably not.

Black shadow flew above his head and something hit his fighter. He tried to see anything but not successfully. The second hit and this time he knew what was that. His shields were definitely down, one of the blast took his engines for sure, the second one probably an another important system such as shield generator. But he had to admire the skills of his opponent. It seemed that he didn’t hit any crucial system because he wasn’t suffocating right now. He had entire different problem. _What happens when you hit a floating object in vacuum?_ His fighter changed the trajectory and right now he was heading directly toward the hull of the Star Destroyer. The irony struck him. He had always imagined that death will meet him in the cockpit but he had never imagined these circumstances.

When he was close enough to see edges of her hull plating something lifted him a little. He could see two TIEs maneuvering him around in the dim light of their tractor beams. _It was awkward. These people were trying to kill him few moments ago and now they not only stopped firing at him but also were helping him. But these TIEs were never chasing them,_ he remained himself. The other TIEs - like ships were chasing them. And they turned around as soon as they passed behind the edge of Impstar. _Were they two different units, maybe enemies? Not very likely,_ he continued his thoughts. The TIE - like ships turned exactly few second before the Impstar used his EM canons or whatever it was. And he wasn’t sure if any of Impstar’s batteries even fired at the strange ships.Here was also the problem with the First Order. Hux was chasing them for weeks out here and he doesn’t looked like somebody who will just give up. Were these people the First Order? They have _Imperial_ \- class Star Destroyer and the First Order rose from the ruins of the Empire. They also used TIEs, that same as the First Order did.

He and his escort were getting closer and closer to the hangar doors. The TIEs unlocked their tractor beams and another one took him. Presumably the one from docking bay. Through the cockpit glass he saw few X -wings already inside and a lots of stormtroopers around them. No officer from what he saw so far. _So, this was the First Order, after all._ _Good that General Organa wasn’t at the base when they attacked_ , he smiled for himself. _There was still hope._ With this in his mind he felt that his fighter hit a solid ground. _He will see what the future brings. Hope dies last. And rebellions were built on hope._ He heard that somebody lent a ladder against his fighter. Instinctively his right hand slit down to his blaster which wasn’t there. _Kriff, I must have forgotten it in my room_ , he cursed himself. Some rustling and his cockpit opened. The last thing he saw before his world went black was barrel of standard issued Stormtrooper’s rifle.  

 

**Abroad Harpy on the different place**

Commodore was sitting in the command chair on the bridge while captain was standing near tactical display watching as the remaining Resistance fighters were moved into Harpy launching bays.

 “Twenty eight X - wings are already docked, twenty on board Tricker, eight here. Outside are still two freighters and ten more X - wings. They will be handled shortly. Also three freighters are abroad Tricker. Ground troops reported that they found fourteen survivors and they are already secured. They are preparing to take off right now. Stop time until now is forty four minutes.” reported Captain Niriz.

 “Very well,” acknowledged  Commodore Martinow. Her tone suggested that she was satisfied with this progress. “Damage report?” she asked and turned her head toward captain.

 “We lost three Clawcraft, four are damaged. Also six X - wings managed to get into direct contact with our TIEs and two were destroyed so were all X - wings. During the battle in the atmosphere the Resistance lost six X - wings, during the raid on the _Harpy_ they lost another five and one freighters.”

 Commodore rose from her chair and answered: “Those are acceptable losses. Please keep in mind that outside couldn’t be any traces left. This battle never happened, the Resistance was attacked by unknown attackers, nothing is left.”

She turned toward communication officer and continued: “Tell them to prepare my shuttle, I am leaving shortly.” She made two steps and turn back to the bridge crew.

“ The _Harpy_ is your to command, Captain Niriz.” She added and left the bridge.  


	4. Time is crucial

**Somewhere abroad Tricker**

Everything was black. Poe opened his eyes into a total darkness. His head was aching and he felt that the whole world around him was spinning. This was a quite stupid feeling given the fact that he saw absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes again and wanted to slap himself. He definitely shouldn't have drunk that much as he did the previous evening. But not seeing a sun or stars light did this to almost everybody. He was just wondering why he is in this very uncomfortable position. Lying on his belly on some cold and hard surface. And then the realization hit him.

The strangers, the escape, the space battle, the First Order. He was captured by the First Order. His headache wasn’t from drinking, it originated from a blaster bolt they used to stunt him. It also explained his stupid lying position and why his hands were tied up behind his back. He tried to move one hand but with no success. The analytical part of his mind took control. He was captured by Imperial Star Destroyer after they were attacked by some strange version of TIE fighters. They were presumably allies of the First Order if not the part of the Order itself.

He was still alive. That was positive. He was tied up on the floor and had no idea where he was. Probably in the brick or interrogation cell. So the next logical step of his capturer would be questioning him. He was wondering how long he was out. It couldn’t be very long because nobody woke him. Or they didn’t have enough time, yet. He still wasn’t sure if the two forces which appeared on the orbit were allies or were trying to wipe out each other. He hoped that this was not the latter case. There was also another possibility and he was trying not to think about it. He doubted that General Hux was abroad one of these vessels and that they hadn't tortured him to give the honor to the ginger general.

He dismissed these thoughts and shifted a little. His hands were tied up behind his back and he wasn’t able to move more than his fingers. And that was almost impossible given the insufficient amount of blood flowing through them. His ankles were tight together and his knees as well. He took a deep breath and rose up on his toes and tried to roll ever to his back around his left shoulder. It took him three attempts until he managed that. At the end he was breathing heavily and this position was as uncomfortable as the previous one.

“Hello? Is somebody there?” he asked the darkness. His voice was hoarse. So he was here for some time. Of course, the darkness said nothing. He was either alone or the second person was still unconscious. He decided to find a wall that he can at least sit up. He begin to crawl and he realized how stupid it must have looked like. Human version of a worm. He smiled for himself but sudden pain made him stop. He hit something with his head. He guessed that he finally find the wall. It took him a while to get into sitting position but it was the most comfortable solution. If he could speak about comfort right now. He leaned against the wall and started thinking how to get out of here.

 

**Observation gallery,  abroad Tricker**

Commodore Martinow stared through the one-way glass which separated the observation gallery in the main _Tricker's_ hangar from the hangar itself. She stood there in her full height, her shoulders wide, back straight and hands clasped behind her back. Her face was expressionless, the exact copy of a chiss captain standing next to her. She learned a long ago that when she was dealing with a chiss officer it was better to accept their behavior. Here were no place for human behavior, not even face expression. Chiss expected absolute professionalism. Speaking about professionalism, one must admire how they managed to place almost all Resistance fighters, which were worthy keeping, including three freighters into two hangars which were on _Trickers_ , desperate the fact that they were fully occupied by chiss ships before.

Effectivity of these people was incredible. Whatever they did, they did with full professionality. A shuttle landed and after a short while prisoners escorted by stormtroopers appeared. It was impressive collection of species. Some of them she had never seen before. And she was sure that they have never seen a chiss. Or most of the species whose members were serving abroad this ship. That was also the reason why there were only stormtroopers present. The prisoners were looking around, suspiciously, and stormtroopers were urging them to keep moving with gesticulation of their weapons. This was the last batch and a quick look on her chronometer informed her that it was around forty minutes left.

“Thirty eight minutes and twenty seconds” corrected her thoughts the chiss captain.

“I suggest to retrieve to the bridge and proceed with the next stage of your plan” he added idly after the prisoners got away from their sighs.

 _Whatever it is_ , added commodore the unfinished part of the sentence. She hadn't risked that somebody could have eavesdropped even the secured transmission and the _Tricker_ got only absolutely minimum of information during the last four days. _Gods bless the professionality of chiss trained soldiers._ They used to obey orders and asked after. If they asked at all.

Captain gestured toward the door and she joined him. In the next few minutes they got to the bridge. While captain was listening to the different reports she took a place near the main bridge window and watched as the Tricker approached a orbit of the planetoid. The next stage of the plan was to cover all traces that their surprise attack on the Resistance base looked like doing of space pirates. They were common in this part of space and were trying to let no hint behind them after an attack. _The plan was going well until now_ , she thought as she replay the whole scenario in her mind again. She checked the next step as she listened to reports. Everything was ready for the next stage of her plan.

“ _Tricker_ is on position, Madam,” informed her the captain.

“Thank you. Begin with the planetary bombardment, pattern AF-16. Please, instruct your men that there are suppose to be no traces left.” asked commodore the chiss warrior and the ship construction started to vibrate in the frequency of turbolaser fire. Blue bolts periodically lighted the air with the familial pattern. Tricker, the chiss heavy cruiser and the mean of utter destruction made her way on orbit of the planetoid and turned its surface into inhabitable piece of scorched stone. Commodore looked through the window into the space and down to the planetoid, thinking. It took weeks, possibly months to build a base there, but the Resistance probably used some old smugglers base, and all this was gone in less than ten minutes. _And we will be gone as well if you don’t stop being pathetic. Next time you will even pity your enemies_ , she reminded herself. She looked at her chrono again, for the fifth time already in the last ten minutes and turned around to the communication officer:

“Please inform _Harpy_ that they are clear to go. And tell them that we will be leaving within the next ten minutes as soon as our business here is done,” she asked. It was better to ask when she was dealing with a chiss crew. She was their superior officer, of course, but if there was something as unbelievable as their effectivity, it was their pride for sure. Around three fourth of Tricker crew were chiss and also ship herself was of a chiss origin. She had no intention to confront their allies.

A few minutes later the huge mass which was the Imperial class Star Destroyer started to move and was slowly heading toward the only possible escape corridor. At the safe distance they will enter hyperspace and after a while they will head back here. They are supposed to arrive after Hux’s forces to cover all traces. At the time they reappear, _Tricker_ would be on its way to Sotrawa. She wished her friend a good luck. She knew that captain Niriz would play her role well, she had been preparing her for her independent command for the last two years. She was a captain of her own ship. Martinow won't guide her forever.

It was almost time for the _Tricker_ to leave. All reports she heart suggested that they ready to break orbit when the alarm came out. She looked questionably at the officer whose console made the noise. After an approving glance from his captain he answered her: “Commodore, the Rebel's system of early warning just detected a ship.”

“ _Harpy_?” she asked but she had already known that her hope was faith. Until something happened and slowed them down they were supposed to enter hyperspace at least a few minutes ago.

“No, madam. The profile fits to a much bigger ship,” the sensor officer confirmed her guess.

 _So, Hux is here earlier_ , she corrected her time estimation. _If something, they were very effective._

“Cloak us immediately. Helm, with the highest safe sublight speed possible out of here.” This time she didn’t wait for an approval of the chiss commander.   


	5. Complications

**Abroad** ** _the_** **_Superior_**

 

They were ahead the schedule. General Hux could be proud of his crew. Except, that he wasn't. He was nervously pacing in front of a huge view port on the bridge and staring into the void. As if he could help the ship to move with higher speed. Currently, they were flying with the highest possible speed in this area, which was even less than half a standard sub light. The only relief was that their opponents could not move any quicker. 

A voice from one of the crew pits disturbed him from his almost sacred trance. 

“Sir, we have detected something, which could be a probe. Design unknown.”

Before he managed to turn around, the communication officer announced: “Sir, it have just sent a sublight transmission. It sees to be some kind of transmiter. It is possible, that there are another around, because the message could not be send far away, given the conditions here.”

Hux peered into the black nothing once more, as if he was trying to find the probe himself. They have probably triggered something. A system of early warning? Is it a mine waiting for them to get closer? Or just a communication repeater? It this case, used by whom? It these part of space? He considered these possibilities for a few seconds and gave an order:

“Lieutenant, please, ask a scientific division if they have enough data for a proper identification of that object and then, please, destroy that thing. As well as other ones which we could expect later.” And to the rest of the bridge crew, he added: “Get ready, gentlemen, we are being expected.”

 

_ 4 Minutes later _

 

They finally left the narrow space between two black holes and entered the surrounding of planetoid which was known as SN-6479. There was nothing, black nothing, again. Men were slowly getting crazy about the absence of stars. Soon after their arrival three squadrons of TIE have left, accompanying two research shuttles. Something here was off. He was expecting the Resistance attempting to run away. Even better would be the Resistance trying to escape fighting with  _ the Harpy _ . Or  _ Harpy _ helping the Resistance. But the outer space was empty and silent as if nobody had ever been here. Which doesn’t explain the three probes they had had destroyed on their way here. Shortly, reports from the scout group started coming in.

“Sir, Squadron lead reports that they have not encountered any resistance. They have not even encountered any signs of life out there,” summed it up the communication officer.

The tactical screen, on which was Hux looking, was showing that the first TIE fighters were about to enter the planetoid orbit. He signalised the communication officer to send the shuttles in. There should send them more information after they perform a closer scan of surface. But they, also, found nothing.

“Sir, there are not life signs, not technology sight as well. There is only an area of higher temperature, approximately 500 degrees above the average level. We are suggesting a closer scan,” informed him the tactical officer. 

_ It is a trap _ , screamed every cell in his body. Higher temperature could mean that somebody is trying to hide from the scans. But, they had to have a nerve from steel, sitting there and waiting. He will send there one squadron first, lower flyby to collect more information. He will get them, one way or another. But he would prefer if it would not costs him lives of these pilots.

The squadron he had sent wasn’t met by any resistance. He was looking at the scans they have sent him. The area was turned into craters. Whatever was there before the planetary bombardment had met its end. It was very unlikely that somebody was hiding there. The ground was sintered in the dept of two kilometers. Also the temperature there was to high for most of the being they have known, not speaking about to oxygen present on the surface. They will wait until the temperature become acceptable for human beings and he will send there a scout unit, together with the scientist team. He had already got the scans of this place as well. Surrendered by the black holes all around, with only one escape route. And completely empty. The scientific division was currently analysing scans, trying to find at least some hit of what had happened. 

From what they had known until now was clear that whoever had destroyed the planetoid surface, hadn’t used any kind of imperial technology. Also, the destruction didn’t have any recognisable imperial pattern. He also doubt that the imperial turbolasers were able to melt solid ground in the dept of two kilometers. 

“Sir, the eight scout squadron reports that they have found an unidentifiable object floating near a black bole edge, marking 12 - 68 - 12. They request permission to collect it.” 

He nod and the tactical officer gave the order. Let see, what they have found.

  
  


**Abroad** **_the Tricker_ **

 

Tricker was floating near to edge of the nearest black hole. This way they were able to escape short-range sensors of  _ Superior _ but, unfortunately the cost was that it will take longer to escape this gravity well. Much longer. Practically, they were invisible. No signature on the long-range sensors, no signature on the short-term sensors. They were even invisible in the visual range. Except, there was still a possibility, that somebody, or something could hit them. And it is hard to explain, why some freely floating object had changed its direction. Or a sudden explosion of TIE fighter. They have already managed twice to get out of a TIE’s trajectory in the latests moment. They were in the half of their journey to the safety of hyperspace when alarms suddenly went off. With a hiss,  commodore and captain entered the bridge. 

“There have been a security breach during the last transport of prisoners. One of them managed to open her handcuffs, overcome the guards and run away. Before they manage to turn on the alarms, she penetrated the escape module nr. 26 and left the ship. That triggered the alarms.” Senior-lieutenant informed them as soon as they had entered the Bridge. 

That was an unfortunate course of actions. That could compromise their position here as well as the whole operation.

“It it in the shooting range, Senior-lieutenant?” wanted to know the chiss captain.

“It is, Sir, but it would attract an unwanted attention.”

 

_ Of course, it would _ , thought Commodore Martinow. A flash and an explosion out of blue definitely would. She noticed that the captain as well as the senior-lieutenant were looking at her.  _ So, now _ ,  _ they expect me to make a decision. How typical _ , she added. As the highest ranking officer around, this mission was her responsibility and they were not going to make it any easier for her.

“Could it manage to get out of the range of this black hole?” she wanted to know. If not, which is very likely, the escape pod will cease to exist faster then the TIEs detect it.  

“Not very likely, Madam. The probability is 10 percent, that it managed to get out of the gravity well. It will also not be noticeable in around ninety seconds.”

“Very well. Let the black hole do it works, shall we?” she asked the captain and he nodded. 

 

“Sir, we have a TIE squadron incoming. Searching pattern. They will be here in sixty seconds.” 

Before she could say anything, the tactical officer added: ”Sir, they will be a collision in fifty - two seconds until we move from our current trajectory.”

The captain looked at her inquiringly, but her mind was already racing. If they don’t move from their position, the TIE will crush directly into the ship. Their position will be revealed. If they destroy the pod, their position will be revealed as well. Turbolasers were out of question, torpedoes as well. Projectiles, although they were not generating a flashlight, were unusable as well. Tracking their trajectory was too easy and their presence would definitely identify them as Empire. So, they could only rely on the warriors luck. 

 

_ There is no such a thing as warriors luck _ , she heart the voice of her old teacher.  _ Let see, Thrawn _ , she though and ordered: “Helm, evasive maneuvers. We are staying clocked.” 

 

Ten seconds after _ the Tricker _ sharply changed its direction. One of the TIEs passed by. Close, maybe too close. But it wasn’t the worst. 

 

_ There is no such thing as warriors luck, _ was resonating in her head when the tactical officer announced her that one of the TIEs detected the escape pod and that they have managed to saved it from its inevitable end in the black hole. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome.


End file.
